Aircraft are currently used to film a variety of sporting events. However, the cost of using aircraft is very high. Additionally, there are practical limitations on how the types and angles of camera shoot that can be accomplished with traditional aircraft filming. There are currently RF (radio frequency) aircraft available, but the limitations on flight control and signal delays makes the traditional use of such aircraft either difficult or unfit for filming certain sporting events. Traditional use of such aircraft required multiple individuals (e.g., a driver and a camera controller) to coordinate to simultaneously fly the aircraft and capture images.
Descriptions of certain details and embodiments follow, including a description of the figures, which can depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein.